Dying Embers
by Wolvesinboundary
Summary: He'd told her he'd love her forever, unconditionally, and like the stupid, naïve girl she was she'd believed him. Now here she was, trying to fan the dying embers of her heart back into the fire they once were and wondering how she could have ever let him in.


He'd told her he'd love her forever, unconditionally, and like the stupid, naïve girl she was she'd believed him. Now here she was, trying to fan the dying embers of her heart back into the fire they once were and wondering how she could have ever let him in.

She'd been such an _idiot_, thinking he wasn't going to leave her and break her heart, thinking he was actually capable of love. She could see clearly now though, and when she looked back at it, at _them, _it had really been obvious from the start and she'd just been too blinded by misconceptions about just who Jace Lightwood really was. And they were clearly misconceptions because she'd been _so _wrong about him. But when she thinks back on it, that's probably what he'd intended to happen. That way it would hurt her more when she saw the horrible person he really was and that he'd just been toying with her heart the entire time they'd been together. And if it was what he'd intended, then he'd gotten his wish because it hurt like hell now and she just wanted it to stop more than anything. It was that want that drove her to take that one step to reach the edge.

One more step and it would all just disappear.

* * *

He'd been stupid to do that to her. A complete asshole really and in the end it hadn't only hurt her. When he'd watched the tears stream down her face as she turned and ran away with a broken heart he'd realized he'd just broken his own heart too. He really did love her, he knew that now but he'd figured that out just a little bit too late, though he didn't know just _how_ late right now.

He couldn't leave things like this. He wanted to be with her and he wanted her to know that he hadn't been lying when he'd told her he'd love her forever, unconditionally. He got up off his bed and snatched his phone off the dresser beside it, flicking through the apps until he found the GPS on it. Scrolling across the map, he looked for Clary's name. He found it over the bridge not too far from his house and raced out the door to his car, turning the key in the ignition as fast as he possible could and tearing out of his driveway towards the bridge. He stopped and got out at the edge of it, walking the rest of the distance to the little speck of red in the distance, which he smiled at when he saw her even though she wasn't looking at him.

He'd gotten there just in time to watch as her feet left the railing on the bridge and she fell to her death.

* * *

They wore white at her funeral, he family saying that she'd hated black with a passion and therefore would not be happy if they wore it while they mourned her. The grave was simple too, just a small slab of granite with her name and date of birth on it, below something along the lines of 'loving daughter, sister and friend'. It didn't do her nearly any justice but if that was what they'd wanted for her, who was he to complain?

Most of the people who were present had brought her red roses or daisies to lay on the ground in which they'd buried her but not him. He'd brought her lilacs, knowing they were her favorite and he'd whispered that he was sorry when he went to give them to her. Her parents had told him it wasn't his fault, not knowing what he'd done only hours before she—. It was his fault. If only he'd realized it sooner, that he loved her, that he didn't want to hurt her. That it would hurt her.

But he hadn't and now it was too late.

* * *

He couldn't do it. Couldn't go on without her like she had never meant anything to him. He couldn't move on even when everyone kept telling him he needed to. _It's been a year, Jace, _they'd tell him and he wouldn't reply because it didn't matter how long it'd been. She was still gone and that was never going to change. The fact that it was his fault was also never going to change and maybe that was made it _so _hard to move on. Though, it could also be that he was in love with her.

He thought maybe if he could get to where she was, he could be with her. He could apologize and then they could be happy and together and nothing else would matter anymore. He knew how to get there too and it really wasn't that hard.

It was a school night when he decided to do it, Tuesday to be precise. He'd had it planned for weeks so it didn't take long, just two quick, deep slashes, one on each wrist and he was leaving with a smile on his face and the picture of a beautiful redhead in his head.

He was going to see her.

* * *

_Yes I know, bad ending, right? Well I like it so too bad. Thanks for reading anyway please review and check out the poll on my page to let me know which couple I should do my next multi-chapter story about._


End file.
